Endless Love
by kaeliecullen
Summary: Bella & Edward are the best of siblings. Then disaster strikes; are they really related? The Cullens go off overseas, leaving Bella behind and heart broken. What happens when they come back, years later, and the former siblings reunite? Hatred or...Love?
1. Fifteen years ago part 1

**_Hi guys! This isn't my first time writing a fan fiction, but it is my first time putting it up on_**

**_Please review this story, so i can see your feedback on it and maybe answer some of your questions._**

**_Remember!: This story starts off 15 years ago... ;)_**

**_Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns._**

* * *

**Bella's POV:**

"Edward! Slow down!" I cried, pushing my muscles to pedal faster through the field. I could understand why he would be angry at me, but wasn't zooming ahead on his bike home a bit over the top, knowing I'm not the best cyclist in the world? It wasn't my fault all the girls in school found my brother, the sixth grader, extremely attractive, forcing me to give him love notes as I was his lovely baby sister. I guess I crossed the line today when I listened to Victoria, who told me to write her message on his painting, but she was the second biggest bully in the school!

I sighed, wobbling my way over the grassy land. That is, until I hit a rock.

I screamed as I flew off my bike, landing on hard, dry soil. "Oww..." I moaned

There was running footsteps heading my direction. "Bella! Are you alright?" Edward winced when he saw my grazed knee.  
Smiling, I looked up at him. No matter how angry he gets, he was always there when I needed someone. "Yeah, i'm fine"

I tried standing up, but fell back down immediately "Ow!".

Tucking his hands under my arms, he helped me onto my feet again "You can sit behind me on my bike for the rest of the way. Just try not to get hurt getting there"

We carefully stepped over to his ride, his arms always ready to catch me incase I fell. I smiled again; I was so lucky to have a brother like him. I wasn't going to make him marry anyone, because he might be with another woman too much to be with me, and that would be the worst thing ever!

"How about mine?" I pointed at the tattered bicycle lying sadly on the grass.

He set me down on his shiny, barely-scratched one. We got our bikes on the same day...was I really that bad? "Don't worry. I'll ask mum and dad to get you a new one. That was going to break soon anyway. If you want, I can also ask for it to be pink, your favourite colour!"

I glowed "Really? I love you Edward!" and hugged him tight as he hopped on. Edward laughed and kicked off the ground to speed his way back home.

We were silent for most of the time, listening to the wind whipping past our ears. I sank in deeper into his warm back.

"I'm sorry" I mumbled

"Hm?"

"For writing on your project"

"Oh... it's okay. Not your fault. It was just a scrap one anyway"

"It's just that Victoria would have killed me if I didn't..." I started

I felt his back tense a little "If she does it again, don't listen to her. Come straight to me, okay? I'm ten and she's nine"

"And I'm eight!"

"Well done"

It was quiet again for several more minutes. I was thankful that we missed the school bus this morning, or else we wouldn't have brought our bikes and I would have missed this opportunity to apologize.

"So... is that Rosalie girl still bothering you?"

Rosalie Swan, a girl in my class. Victoria was the second biggest bully in the school. Rose was the first. It was like she had to hate me, but I never did anything to her! I swear! She always teases me when I get new things that daddy and mummy would buy for me when I was good, saying I was a spoilt brat. But I don't always get what I want, and sometimes it takes a long time to get it. What was she going to say if I got a new pink bike? I know she doesn't have a daddy anymore, and I reallllly feel bad for her, but she just becomes meaner when I mention that i'm sorry about it.

I was about to mute up, but then Edward would know that she was "N-no! She stopped ages ago. She barely talks to me now"

"Really? Okay that's good then"

Over the past few years, at least a hundred girls have come up to me with brightly wrapped presents, telling me to give it to Edward. Alice, my tough but tiny best friend, would always try to scare them off, but honestly, that wasn't much help.

"Edward, why don't you like any of the girls that love you? All of them aren't ugly"

He chuckled, then stayed quiet for a moment before "Because...I like someone else"

I was shocked. Why didn't he ever tell me this before now?

"What! Who? Who? Telll meeeeeeeeee!" I begged

Edward laughed "It's a secret. Now stop shaking the bike or we're both going to fall off!"

I pouted

"And if you ever tell mum or dad, I'm going kill you!"

* * *

"So your brother has a crush on someone?" Mummy asked me.

I was lying on my bed getting ready to sleep, a new bandage stuck over my wound from the fall. "Yeah, but he said it's a secret"

"How about you? Is there anyone you like?" She tickled my neck, making me giggle

"Yeah"

She looked surprised; she really didn't expect it "Who is it? Is it someone I know?"

When I didn't answer, she started tickling me again "okay! Edward!"

Mummy laughed "What?"

I joined in. She tucked my hair behind my ears like she did every night "What's wrong with your earlobes? Why are they so thin?"

I compared mine with hers "Wow mum! Yours are so thick!"

She looked confused "That's strange...even grandma had thick ones. You did too when you were born. When did they get so thin?"

I decided to play along "I guess I'm not your daughter. I don't look anything like you or daddy. Maybe I'm adopted"

Downstairs, I heard dad shout "Angela! Grey's Anatomy is starting. Come down quick"

Mummy stroked my hair one more time. "Don't say things like that. You're my daughter, the girl I gave birth to eight years ago. Now sleep well my darling. I love you" then she turned to run down.

* * *

"I bet I can cycle faster than you with my new bike, Edward!" I laughed, streaming past him. I had purposely taken fifteen minutes to put on my uniform and do my hair so we would miss the bus. Then I could have an excuse to try out my new bicycle with Edward. It looked almost exactly like the ones I drew in my notebook: pink with a shiny bell which read 'Bells'(like my name!) by the handle. I bet Edward snuck into my room, stole it, and showed it to mum and dad!

"I don't think so!" he yelled

It was a who-goes-in-front race all the way to the school gates and when we got there, we were so out of breath we couldn't even laugh!

"What's this?" A familiar voice behind me said. I slowly turned around to see Rosalie Swan standing with her group of friends, looking at my bike.

"Hi Rose! This? Oh this is nothing, just something my cousin lent me"

She walked up towards me, smirking "Really now? Then why does it have your name on the bell?"

I didn't want her to tease me again! She gets everyone involved "Th-That's because..."

"What are you saying to my sister now?" Edward stepped out "Do you have a problem?"

She turned to look at him, keeping her smirk "No problem at all. Just found it a bit annoying that your lovely sister just lied to me, saying that this bike was a cousin's"

Edward took another step, glaring at her "So. Maybe she's sick of the fact you won't leave her alone. Why does it matter to you so much anyway?"

There was a crowd forming, and the last thing I needed from this was attention. I grabbed his arm "Edward...it's okay. Let's just go"

He shrugged my hand off "Never come near or bother my sister again...got that?"

Rosalie looked slightly shocked and embarrassed as almost everyone had heard his threat, but knowing Rosalie, I know she wasn't going to easily let this slip away. Edward took hold of my arm and dragged me into school "I thought you said she wasn't talking to you anymore"

"I just didn't want her to get in trouble by you anymore. But I guess that's not going to happen after what you just did"

* * *

The end of school bell rang "Did your brother really say all the things I heard about to Rosalie Swan?" Alice asked me "He must really care about you to stand up for you like that. You're soooo lucky to have him as a brother!"

I smiled. He was also stupid for doing it.

"Oh my god... Is that your bike Bella?"

I looked at where she was facing and I saw my brand new bicycle graffitied over by green and red marker pens. Taped onto it was a sign saying: 'Bella needs her brother to defend herself! She can't do anything on her own. BABY!'

I couldn't stop staring, I couldn't move, I couldn't do anything.

"That Rose...i bet it was her. Let me at her..." Alice started

I pulled her back "NO! It's fine." I looked over to the other side and saw Rosalie with that Jessica looking at us, laughing over something fifty feet away.

At that moment, Edward walked up next to me "Bella, come on. Let's go h..."  
I quickly wiped the tears that I didn't know were falling down my face. Edward must have seen my bike since he quickly got on his and headed off to the other direction. Where Rosalie was standing.

"Edward, don't!" I sprung onto my ruined one and wobbled after him. A new bike didn't mean I was any better at riding it. "Wait!"

He kept on going, past the small road, and onto the pavement on the opposite side. I started to get on the road when I heard my own name being called out by Alice, but I ignored her.

The last thing I heard was the horn of the truck coming from the left.

The last thing I saw were the horror on faces of the students.

The last thing I said was my brother's name.

The last thing I felt was hard, painful contact the same direction the horn was coming from.

Then everything was gone.

**Edward's POV:**

I heard the crash of two vehicles behind me. I stopped cycling my way to Rosalie.

"BELLA" Alice screeched. My blood went cold.

I turned around. There was someone lying on the road, the wheel of her bicycle spinning helplessly round on the surface. Bella was motionless.

"BELLA" I sprinted over to her, shaking her shoulders "Bella come on! Wake up! Please wake up...BELLA CULLEN"

She stayed still, only moving at the movement of my groping hands. Blood was pouring out from her head, arms, legs...

"Don't die...Stay with me, okay?"

* * *

"Your daughter seems to have lost a huge amount of blood. She will need a blood transfusion from somebody in the family. If that can be done, she'll be perfectly fine after the surgery" Doctor Carlisle Hale noted.

Mum, dad and I were with the doctor; Bella just a few rooms away. I shouldn't be here. I needed to see her now.

"I'll do it" Mum immediately said

"No, it's okay. I will" Dad argued

"Since she's blood type B, which one of you..." Carlisle started

"B? But we're all type O" Mum interrupted, looking astonished.

Carlisle leaned back on his chair, looking confused "It's not possible to conceive a child that has a blood type of B if both the parent's are O's... Are you sure about this?"

"Yes!"

Mum and Dad looked at each other, with a devastated expression on their faces. The world stopped spinning. So if Bella's blood really was a B, then...could she...is she...

"So is there something wrong with my sister?" I demanded

All three of the adults looked at me, like they've forgotten I was there. Carlisle hesitated "No, nothing at all. No need to worry about it"

Dad reached out to touch my hand "Edward, I think it's best if you went outside and wait there. This is a bit important as well as being private business"

What was he talking about? I stood up "But i'm her BROTHER"

"Please, son"

I stomped out of the room, placing myself on the chairs outside. They don't want me to hear about what's going to happen to my sister? That's ridiculous. Insane.

As quietly as I could, I crept towards the door, setting my ear on the gap.

"So what does this mean, doctor?" I heard my mum panic "How is this possible?"

There was a silence in the room before a defeated sigh was let out

"This means... that Bella Cullen can't be your biological daughter"

* * *

**Please Review!**

**\ /**


	2. Fifteen years ago part 2

**This is still set 15 years ago!**

**Thanks for the people who set this story to alerts/ reviewed it!**

**I still need more people to share their thoughts or show they are even reading it so that I can continue this story!**

* * *

**Edward's POV:**

_Bella can't be your biological daughter_  
Those words wouldn't stop ringing in my head, because that meant she wasn't my real sister. No, what am I thinking; no matter what happened, Bella would always be my sister.

I slumped on the wall before sliding down. Should I tell Bella this?

Inside, I could hear mum's disbelief since she was arguing with the doctor, saying how crazy what he said was. Even though she probably knew he was right.

From what I read and was told, I know that type O bloods give birth to type O bloods, nothing else.

I stumbled my way along the corridor. To where Bella was. She had been in there for more than a couple of hours now. Entering the ward, I expected her to be sitting on her bed with her big smile, waiting for me. But instead, I found her lying down, still unconscious.

Another tear slipped down my cheek, the same route the many others had gone earlier. I shuffled my way to the chair by her bed. The few second long walk felt like an entire year had passed. Her entire face was pale and her hands looked cold.I took them in mine

"Bella, seeing you like this makes me scared that you're never going to wake up" I sniffed "Did it hurt a lot? I'm sorry that I hurt you. I'm sorry I didn't wait for you. I'm really sorry..." I softly cried into the bed

"You are forgiven"

I definitely cracked my neck looking up at her, since I did it so fast. She slowly opened one eye, grinning down at me. I was so happy, I forgot about what Carlisle had said just moments ago.

It felt like there was a reason to be alive again. "Bella!"

She sat up, still smiling "You were going to apologize while I was unconscious and not say a word when I woke up right?"

I laughed "How did you know?"

"Were mum and dad worried?" she asked, reaching for a cup of water

More than worried "Of course! They're...they're talking to the doctor right now, they should be here soon"

"Were you shocked too?"

"No way!" I joked

She looked upset "You're too mean!" she lay back down on the bed

Chuckling, I admitted "My heart almost stopped"

"You're going to be experiencing that a lot when i'm around, and believe me, that's going to be forever!" She smiled again.

That was the smile that always made my gloomiest days great. But was she really going to be with me forever? Mum and dad wouldn't do anything that would tear us apart right?

"Edward? What's wrong?"

I guess I forgot to control my facial expression, but I couldn't even make myself fake a smile. "Bella...Do you want to know a secret?"

Being the kid she was, she gained interest "A secret?"

"I'll tell you who I like"

"Really? Who is she?"

If only Bella knew...

"Mmm... She's clumsy, and a bit stubborn too" I thought back at all the memories when she broke something, and tried to clean up the mess before our parents came home. Then I remembered how she would try to cheer them up by cooking dinner, but that wasn't always the wisest idea "She's also a terrible cook."

Bella was working it out "She must be pretty"

"No! Her hair...is about this long, and this colour too" I gently touched a few strands of her hair between my fingertips. Then I pointed at her eyes "And her eyes are round and brown as yours, and I think she's your height. But she's very ugly"

From her expression, I could see she was working it out, flipping through every girl in our school's faces to see if there was anyone who matched what I was saying.

"She can't even ride a bike well, but always misses the bus on purpose so she can cycle her way to school"

Bella stuck on the last puzzle piece "Hey! That's me! Are you teasing me again?" she looked annoyed.

"I'm not teasing you" I said softly, but she obviously didn't believe me. Sadly looking at her, I asked "Bella. If we weren't siblings...do you still think we would have met?"

She looked confused at my sudden question, but thought about it for a bit "Of course! We are destined to meet. Even if you came out as a dog, and I was a cat. We would just be the first dog-cat best friends!"

If you say so...

**

* * *

Ben's POV:**

The news was shocking. Angela seemed close to having a heart attack; she had loved and cared for Bella much more than I did since I was always away for business. Doctor Hale had just gone out to get the records of the day Bella was born; the list of other babies that shared the same birthday as Bella who were born in the same hospital. Even though Angela was having a psychological fit, I couldn't stop thinking about what had happened to our real daughter... is she still in Forks? Or did her family move away? Does she know that she isn't living with her real parents?

"I've been thinking... If Bella was switched at the hospital..." I started

But Angela interrupted me "Bella is my daughter! There must be a mistake... whatever the case may be, Bella is definitely my daughter!"

"Carlisle just said it was impossible for that to be! She isn't our daughter, and somewhere out there, our daughter by blood is probably alive..."

I had crossed the line clearly. "I don't know what's going on! I won't hear it! I won't hear any of it! Bella is my daughter!" Angela exclaimed.

Squeezing my eyes with the pain and emotion from my wife, I tried to stop the flow of tears forming in my eyes. I heard Doctor Hale step back in; he was holding a thick document file which I immediately presumed were the information of the births on the 13th of September 1987.

Angela sat up straight, desperation and worry in her eyes.

He pulled out some paper and read as we anxiously waited.

Carlisle cleared his throat "There were two girls born that day at around the hour of Bella's birth. The mother's names are Angela Cullen and..."

We leaned in, ears never hearing so clearly ever before.

"and Renee Whitlock"

The name didn't ring any bells at all. It was going to be hard searching for Renee especially if she was overseas

"Angela's baby had the blood type of O, where as Renee's baby had the blood type of B"

Carlisle's last few words were echoing. I looked over to Angela; she was on the tip of the cliff to passing out, skin as white as a ghost.

"D-did you just say her baby... was an B?" She managed to get out

Carlisle nodded "Yes, that's what the records shows. The two infants must have been switched after their first blood sample was taken"

Angela held on to my arm for support. It was a bad idea to keep her in the room, I must have sent her out with Edward. She could be joining Bella in the ward if this went too far in detail.

Thankfully, she stumbled out of the room, covering her ears while silently crying.

I hesitated "Do you...do you know if they are still in Forks?" Angela would hate the idea of going to see them but I had to know who my real daughter was.

Doctor Hale sighed "Yes, I'm pretty sure. Renee had recently stopped by for some medicine for her daughter... I mean your daughter. I guess I could give you the address since your only intention is to see your biological child"

"I would really appreciate that"

* * *

"I don't understand why you're dragging me along in this. I don't WANT to see her. Bella is my only daughter." Angela whimpered "Let's just go back home and pretend this all never happened. No actually, back to the hospital. I want to see Bella as soon as she comes out of the operation room doors. PLEASE"

I was concentrating on the signs as we drove past them, looking at the crumpled piece of paper in my hands that had the address of Renee Whitlock on it "I promise, we're just going to see Renee and how she's living. We won't need to see the child"

We had to use a type B blood donor's blood to give Bella for the surgery since the entire family were O bloods.

"Here it is"

I parked the car on the side of the road before pulling Angela out onto the pavement. Both of us looked around at the setting. There were only a few houses, all one storey with dirty, crumbling walls, and uneven roofs. A woman was outside one of them, hand washing clothes.

Angela was clearly uncomfortable "Honey, can we please leave. I really don't like this place"

I ignored her again. We were so close to finding out who our daughter is, and she wants to go home? I nervously stepped forward, Angela gripping onto my bicep "Excuse me?"

The woman spun around "Sorry. The shop is closed for tod..." she seemed to realised that we weren't exactly the type of people that came here often "Can I help you?"

I could actually hear my wife's thoughts on turning back and running to the car just by the way she adjusted her body. "Yes. We're looking for a woman named Renee Whitlock. Can you please tell her where she is, if she's still in this area"

The surprise in the woman's eyes turned dull and almost sad "Please, come inside"

She led us into a very old, unclean house, but it would be too rude to show the feeling both Angela and I were having inside.

All three of us sat down on the available stools.

"I haven't been called that name for eight years" The woman, probably Renee, whispered. "Ever since my husband died right after the birth of my daughter, I've changed back to my maiden name."

I cleared my throat "We've actually come here to discuss things about your daughter"

Renee looked terrified "My daughter? Are you by chance...her teacher? Did she cause trouble in school again?"

"No! It's not like that" my impatient wife said

"Is her birthday...on the 13th of September?" I asked nervously

Renee turned from looking terrified to alarmed "How...How did you..."

"and was she born in St. James Hospital?"

Now looking suspicious as well as scared, looking back and forth between Angela and me she demanded "Who are you people?"

"May we see your daughter?" I plead

Angela had enough and stood up to leave, but I pulled her back onto the seat "I don't want to see her. I'll never see her." She took a deep breath "You lied to me; you said we weren't going to meet her"

I avoided eye contact. "Honey... be reasonable" I begged.

"What's going on?" Renee bursted. "I've nearly finished paying off the debt I owe, but coming into my house asking for my daughter is outrageous!"

Suddenly, the front door opened. A girl in the same uniform as Bella and Edward entered the house. Edward didn't want to go to school today, as he decided to stay at the hospital, waiting for Bella to come out.

"Mum! I'm hom-" she was blown back when she saw all three of us staring at her. "Who's this?"

Renee stepped forward towards the girl and held onto her shoulders before turning to look at us.

"This is my daughter... Rosalie Swan"

**Ooh. What's going to happen next?**

**I want 5+ reviews please! Then i will upload the next chapter.**

**SO PLEASE REVIEW ASWELL!**

**\ /**


End file.
